My Life gone As I Knew it
by Emoprincess98
Summary: What happens when Bella's world comes crashing down by the one guy she never thought she would love. Will she love or fall? All human! Canon pairings.
1. welcome to my life

I hope you like this is my first story please no flames

-

-

-

-

-

All hell breaks out!

Today was suppose to be normal first new day at a new school until HE came and made my cool fall apart! Emotions I never thought I would ever feel to anyone but friends and family

The love I felt for him made me feel confused. My life had changed paths completely. Every time I'm around him my legs feel like jello and my bones just seem to melt away and I'd rather fall on Alice's back pack then make a face plant on the cold marble floor. I fell into unconsciousness and let sleep embrace me

-

-

-

-

-

-

I woke up to a bit late but I got dressed as fast as I can and took a pop tart and drove to school. Being the new girl hardly had its moments but you get used to it when you a friend like Alice to hang with. Alice is the opposite of she liked to dress all pretty but you can't help she's a vampire.

"Good morning Bella" Alice said with a smile on her pixie face then she frowned at mi clothes

"Hey Alice" I said with a yawn

"Bella don't you have anything prettier to put on instead of that" she said as she pointed at my wrinkled shirt

I ignored her remark and headed off to class. Classes seemed so to drag along. All I could think of him…………… his well toned chest… his breathe taking smile all I can think of him.

Finally lunch came and I could finally get him out of my head and have Alice to get my mind on other things like shopping and makeup... I shivered at the thought of me ever wearing anything girlie in my life having a friend like Alice is kind of great if you're a girl who loves make up and girlie clothes.

"Bella did you hear me?" Alice said

"Yea yea I did" I said not asking what I missed

"Good I can't for you to meet him he's a great person and he's my brother and you will just fall in love with him. And he's transferring here this Friday his name is Edward" She said

I didn't bother to give anymore thought then what she had said

"oh oh and you have to come over some time to meet the rest of my "family" they will love you in a second" Alice hoping up in her chair with joy

"yea ill come over on Friday" I said without thinking

I drove home and did my homework talked a bit with Charlie about mi day and went to lay down on my bed…………………


	2. Manwhore

**i do not own twilight . please dont judge me on this story it is my first story and no flames please. review are welcomes. i hope you like i had writers block and didn't know what to write for the next chapter **

No flames I woke up to the annoying pixie I call my sister jumping on my bed. Ugh I swear she just cant let me be. I love her but she just is to hyper for me and can be such a pain the butt. Ugh! I glanced at clock. It was 7:00 am in the morning . Why must she wake me up on so early on a Saturday morning?

"BELLA. BELLA BELLA WAKE UP" alice screamed in at me i groaned

"Alice go away" i said as i threw the covers over my head

Alice took off the blankets off my head and pounced on me

" Isabella swan get up" she said as she poked my tummy. in result i started giggling like a school girl

"stop" i said in between giggles

" Then wake up so we can go shopping and then you can meet my family" Alice said as she ran to my closet to find my attire.

" Im going to take a shower alice " I yelled over my shoulder as I walked in to the bathroom.

I stepped into the shower and turn on the shower and tired not to worry what Alice was going to make me wear to her house and the worst pain of this is shopping. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo. I thought back to when I ran in to HIM.

_Flash back to 1 week ago _

I was walking in to the music store to hide from Alice and her crazy antics to make me more "girlie" and pretty even thought I am happy in my sweats and T-shirt. I silently hummed _you cant break a broken heart by Kate __voegele_ i walked in to where the classical Cd's are i tired to find a Claire De lune and grabbed the disc when i another hand touched the disc. i looked up and saw guy with bronze hair and sea foam green eyes. he looked down at me. he was about 6'2''. he actually seemed until what happened next

"oh im sorry do you want this" he said as i held the disc in the air

"yes" i said as i reached for this CD but he only pulled it away

"Ill give it to you for a . . . . . . kiss" he said as he came closer to my face. i slapped him just walked away from him. he looked shocked. i ant believe i actually thought he was nice. he chased after me when was aware of what just happened

" Hey wait up" he yelled after me. I just walked away faster. I walked in to hot topic to loose him but he only continued to follow me. I was about to loose him until he grabbed my arm and pulled me in a corner.

" Do you still want the CD " he said sexily. I suddenly got lost in his eyes and then I started to noticed how close he was to me. His chest was very close to me.

" no im sorry i lost interest after this ONE guy was being a man whore and killed my mood" said with as much venom i could come up with

"man whore? a girl like you shouldn't have a mouth like-"i slapped him again and this time made sure it would hurt. and it did i left a big red mark on his face

"1. I don't like players. 2. I hate you already and 3. Stay away from me" my voice dripped in venom. I walk away and he just stood their with hurt.

_end of flash back_

i was very mad that i released my angry on charlie that night. i walked out of the shower and was prepared for the long that awaited me. ii bet Alice's family was great but i was afraid of meeting them. ugh shopping is going to be horribly. i looked at the clothes set on my bed and they were as bad it was a skirt-which i didn't know that i owned a skirt-with a blue blouse and blue pumps. i was scared out of my mind when i cant even walk on flat surface with out falling and wearing on heels wouldn't help me at all. i groaned and already pictured my self falling on my face IN FRONT of Alice's and every body able to see my under wear. i put on the clothes and except for the shoes and i just settled for my blue converse. hey at least they were the same color as the pumps. Alice yelled at me for the shoes but i didn't care at all i was comfy in my shoes. we hopped in her car and headed for the mall. i groaned at the first sight at it while Alice squealed so high i think it broke my ear drums.

2 hours later

After two long hours of shopping I was happy that I wore my converse cause my feet would be killing me in the umps Alice had set out for me. Since we hit almost every store in the mall and the mall wasn't small no it was HUGE . We had about 15 bags on each arm. Now on meeting her family *plays dramatic music* dun dun dun! i was probably being very dramatic about this but i was scared to meet her family.

Alice drove like a manic which i didn't mind if i wasn't born to follow the rules. Alice's house was huge must i say it was more a mansion then a house. Alice parked the car and led me into her house and was greeted by what looked like her mom but they look awful young to be her mom.

"hi im Esme you must be bella alie talk about you lot " esme said i raised my eye brow

" oh don worry their only good things"she said i laugh at that how can it only be good things

" hey I'm Emmett " a guy said who look like the hulk and just hugged me so tight i couldn't breathe

"cant ... breathe" i said.

" em put her down she cant breathe" said a southern accent. he came over to Alice an kissed her. Emmett put me down

" Bella this is my boyfriend jasper" she said as she point to the guy with arm around her shoulder

"hi"he said his southern accent making

then a guy with bronze hair came down with a girl with strawberry blond hair with her shirt all messed up and not even trying to hide the fact they were making out.

" and that my brother Edward just ignore him" Alice said in an annoyed tone. Edward looked at me.

" hey i the girl from the music store" Edward said in a shocked tone

" yay its the man whore" i sad in a sarcastic voice. everyone in the room started laughing except for the man whore who stood their like a gapping fish.

i walked away and avoided him the whole night. i found out that Alice has another sister named rose but she want here she was with their "dad'

alice took me home after meeting her family which it really wasn't that bad but find out the man whore was Alice brother didnt help at all. when i got home i dropped my bags on floor and fell to sleep


	3. Bad Spring Break

**I know it has been a while for a update but having writers block is THE WORST but i hope... this chapter is so much better then the others but any way let me continue this story since i'm not one of the many authors who just start a story then end it. i swear to you will end this story. THANK YOU T****reena - ivy -carter for her moral support. If it wasn't for her i wouldn't be updating now.**

Bpov

the school year flew by. Christmas was the worst shopping for every body and being dragged all over a mall. rose and i have gotten a lot close. me alice and rose have become more then friends , we became sisters. edward and i really haven't gotten any closer to each other. we said hey in the hall way but no more then that. the class drugged on but it was all worth it cause we only had 20 more minutes till spring break. and i would be in a cabin with alice and rose for 2 weeks. no school, no teachers, no homework. i already talked to it with charlie and he said it was fine and to have fun. when the last bell rung every body was out the doors. i got to my truck and went home and packed my suit case. i went down stairs and made charlie dinner. he was walking in the door as i was finishing. he hung up his coat and he came in the kitchen

"mmm bells smells good" he said

"Thanks dad its lasgna" i said i served him some and set it on the table with two glasses of milk. i then served my self and sat down

"so your leaving tom bells" he asked

" yea we are . i stocked up the kitchen so you don't have to cook."

" thank you bells i really thank you on that part" he said with a smile.

"of course dad i dont want you burning the house down do we " i jibed. we talked for while more. when we were done he wished me a good night and to be safe. i headed up stairs to get some rest for tomorrow. i took a shower and and brushed my hair , got in my PJs and went to bed...

Apov ( Alice's point of veiw if you didn't guess)

i was finishing packing when rose came in my room

" so we are playing match maker during this vacation" rose said with a grin as she sat on my bed

" yup we are we just need the boys held to get edward for tomorrow" i said closing my suit case

" yea but how he's not going willing. i know he already has plans with for spring break " rose said

"well we are just going to have to take him from his plans aren't we rose" i said with a sly grin on my face

" i guess we will but how " she asked

" well we kidnap him and take him with his" i said

" how we can't hold edward down enough to tie him up' rose said

"but emmett and jazz can" i said

" oh yes. we can bring them in this plan" rose said with a grin. we both yelled their names and in minutes they came walking in my room

"you guys called" emmett said

" yes can you help us with something emmy bear" rose said

"what is rosie" emmett said. he could never resist her

"help us kidnap edward " rose said to him

" ill will do any for you rosie' he said

" jasper can you help me too " i said as i hugged him. his arms wrapped around me.

'' i will darlin" he said in his sweet southern accent. my knees gave but jasper caught me. his accent brought me head over heals when i first met carried me over to the bed and sat me on his lap. then we began to plot after rose and emmett's make out session

" is edward is home?" rose asked

" yea but he's down stairs playing COD" emmett said

" go distract him as we pack his clothes " i said and got off jasper's lap and shoed them out the door. when we heard the coast was clear. we ran up to his room and packed his suit case with clothes from the shopping bags he still hasn't managed to hang up. we put in boxers tons of clean shirts and button ups. we put in shorts and basket ball shorts and also some swimming trunks. we also put in a pair of his sandles. we put in his tooth brush, his razor, his shampoo , his deodorant , and SOME of his hair products. when we set every back how it was with a new razor and toothbrush and his new shampoo. we rolled out his already set suit case to my room and we went down stairs to get a quick snack out of the frig . we saw the boys playing COD and we went up stairs to go to bed.

*******IN the morning*****.***

Bpov

My stupid alarm went off at five in the morning WHEN its not even a school day. All i wanted to do is throw my alarm clock in a wall and fall to sleep but i can't since alice is coming over for our vacation. I already had my stuff set and i was excited. But what i didn't want to face is seeing HIS face since he is Alice's brother and all but still i hated him to the deepest down parts of hell. i went back to sleep. i woke up to my ringing tone E.T by katy perry

"alice why are you calling me so early on a saturday" i said in a cranky voice.

"oh god Bella it's 9:30 in the morning" she said in a perky tone

"alice this is still early for me and why is the reason you called me " I said groggily

"oh cause I'm gonna pick you 10:30 to have our vacation soooo get up you sleepy head" she said happy tone like she was planing something but sleepy to try to think

" really Alice i think I'm gonna hide in a hole and never come out and maybe even make my own grave" i said jokingly

" just be ready. its gonna be a fun night even thought you won't admit it" alice said said playfully

" ok Ali ill be ready in a few" i said with a smile

I check the clock and it barely 9:45 when i got off the phone and i started getting ready.

EPOV

I woke up "early" for no reason since she has been on my mind. She just amazed me how she was never phased by my charm and looks. This is the first girl i have ever met who mocked me in the face and in front of my family no less. She's just ... so amazing that i cant get her off my head. I ran my hand through my bed head hair. I know what ever i do or put in it , it wont matter since it will go back to it place. All i can think of her big doe eyes ... big brown whirlpools that sucked me the first day i met her... and then when i found her in my house ... i couldn't get my eyes off her even thought i was with tanya and if i would have known she was in my house i would have at least tried to hide the fact i was sucking some other girls face to just make a better impression

I groaned at my how bad she got to me. i got up out of my bed and i took a shower then i got half dressed my family has seen me with out a shirt many times ill just get on when im done eating. i started to head down stairs to eat something since fighting with my self always happens to get me very hungry and then me being a growing boy with needs like food. i was on my way down the hall when i was tackled to the floor by my pixie sister who i can say i sometimes love . I maybe will be a jerk to other people but not to family since they mean so much to me but i love them no matter what.

"alice what has you up so early this morning" i chuckled while i was on the floor i might add. yes a 5 foot person was able to bring me down when i was taller then her by a foot two inches.

" oh me, rose and Bella are going to have so much fun and OMGOMGOMG I'm just soooooooo excited right" she said jumping up and down on my bare chest. Many people who have thought she would have had sugar but no she doesn't need that stuff she get hyper off the air sometimes.

I sighed i felt bad for bella but i knew the girls were going to have all sorts of fun on their two week vacation while i had plans of my own. alice pulled me from my thoughts as she poked me.

"Edward" she poked my face "edward you their" poke again then started poking my stomach repeatedly. a chuckle erupted from my lips

" yes alice" I said pretty annoyed tone before she could reply my other family members saw this scene and though they should join in to.

My arms and legs were pinned down so i couldn't fight back while they all tickled me everywhere. Tears ran down my face. I tried to escape but it was jasper and emmett holding me down and i didn't have a chance since alice didn't stop the attack on my sides while rose got my feet. My laughter ran down the hall way. I told them to stop but they wouldn't and just kept tickling me. it was then when they stop but i was still pinned to the floor by my brothers and my sister laughing on the floor. then my sister had evil grins on their faces. uh oh. This was not a good i thought i had to get away fast

"Ali rose what are you planing" i said in a worried tone. I tried to back up but i forgot i was still pinned to the floor i just wanted to escape but i couldn't do any thing since my brother had the same grin on their face. I was like every one in the room knew what each other were thinking but me. i wiggled out of their grasps and bolted down the hallway as fast i could before they could do anything. it wasn't 'til a few seconds after i escape my family came chasing me down the hall way. I ran down the down the stairs and hid under the couch

"edward where you" alice said

"come out come out where ever you are" said rose in a creepy voice

" come out eddie we wont hurt you at all" emmett said

my blood boiled when he said eddie. It was a horrible pet name tanya called me. and i hated it so much since my name is EDWARD not EDDIE. I was still panting from their assault a few minutes ago. I really hated hiding like i was weak but compared to emmett i was WEAK. He was more built then i was and he didn't even use steroids! I knew i would be found sooner or later but id rather take later any day since i have no clue what they are planing right now and it could not be good. i heard the front door open and close and a car engine turn on and go down the road. I came out under the couch thinking it was safe and the next i know emmett is sitting on me the same way alice was but emmett had me pinned to the floor again but this time my arms above my head.

" emmett get off" i growled

" no can do eddie" he said playfully

" and why is that brother dearest" i said through clenched teeth

"since i was told to hold you down 'til the girls came back with the car" emmett said. i just realized the girls are gone and i KNEW wasn't good. Cars only lead to me getting dragged places i don't want to go

" come on emmett let me go i will do anything just please let me go" i begged emmett

" no can do edward orders by alice and Rosie even if you begged i was not to let you go" emmett said

i struggle against emmett but no use, it was like trying to move a boulder. i just laided their waiting for my doom. i slowly drifted to sleep to since emmett was singing rock a by baby. once i was almost asleep i felt him get off and jasper watch me while he went to go get something. i heard him come. i opened up my eyes for a second and i see rope and duct tape in emmett hand before i could beg emmett rips of a piece off and covers my mouth then he grabs my arms in his steel vice grip and holds them together while jasper ties my hands together. Jasper then grabbed my ankles and tied them together but i kept moving my legs emmett turned around his butt in my face. i hope he didn't fart. he held my ankles as jasper tied them together as well. I tried to fight but nothing worked i was outnumbered. then emmett started to sing again and i drifted to sleep but i kept my eyes on emmett. i heard jasper go up stairs grab something and then come down stairs with it but what ever it was jasper hid it behind the couch and from my view. emmett turned over to face me again and started to sing to sing. my eyes slowly began to drop again and i fell asleep


	4. What Happened to being a man?

Bpov

I was all done and ready for the vacation that was planed. I was down stairs eating something when a knock came at the door. before i went to the door i left charlie a note that i head left. I then opened the door and found alice their.

" hey bella you ready to go" alice said

" yea I'm ready let go" i said as i grabbed my suit case rolled it out and locked the door behind me

" bella we are going to have to stop by my house for a second to pick something up" she said happily as she put my suit case in the trunk and came to the drivers seat

" ok i don't mind Ali. hey rose" i said as i got in the car and put on my seat belt

" hey bella hows your morning going so far" rose said to me

" oh pretty good i guess" i said happily

" oh mine was pretty rough i can say" she said with a giggle like i was missing out on some inside joke

we arrived a their house alice called emmett and said to bring him out. I wasn't sure what she ment till i saw emmett with a very much asleep edward who hands and ankles were tied and tape over his mouth. Emmett had him over shoulder and hauling him over to the car. Jasper came out wheeling out a suit case and called alice to open the trunk. alice opened the trunk and he put the suit case in and shut the door while Emmett opened put edward in buckled him up and said good luck to the girls and threw a shirt and a pair of DCs are him at them. and now i finally got the whole rough morning which must have been trying to catch edward. Edward's head fell on my shoulder good thing he was still asleep. but he looked so peaceful while he was asleep and so cute that i wanted to pinch his cheeks but I'm to nice to disturb his sleep. And at that moment i just noticed he didn't have a shirt or shoes on him. Damn! He is hot. His six pack was all out I really wanted to touch his chest. he reminded me of a model.

" thank emmett for that" alice pointed to the defenseless edward who was still asleep on my shoulder " i really don't want to hear him complain all the way their" she said then drove off

" oh yea sorry bella we needed someone to hold our bags for our 2 week long trip and you like some kind of maid and we kinda knew he would say no since he has plans today soooo we kidnapped him for two week to carry our bags and other things we need him to do while we were gone" alice said with a laugh soon enough the car was full of laugher , mine rose's and Ali's. i felt him stir on my shoulder then groan.

Epov

I felt my body being moved to somewhere but i was still tried and groggy. I was put somewhere. It personal scares me when i don't know where I'm going or the fact my brother and sisters kidnapped me. i put my head on a shoulder and then strawberries filled my senses. I heard my brother say something to alice and then the car moved. i heard alice talk again then i heard an angelic laugh. i lifted my head and groaned. I blinked a few times i moved my hand to rub my eyes but i found out my hands were tied together and i tried to speak but all that came out was a muffled sound i glared at my sisters and started to yell at my sister to let me go but they just ignored me. I suddenly got something in my eye but i couldn't get it out cause my hands were tied

"here let me help you " a voice said hands touched my eye and got it out. i look over to see Bella... GREAT! just fucking great the one person i wanted to avoid.

" hey good morning to you to brother" alice said i just glared at her and said nothing

" and your gonna help us by holding our bags and other things" rose said and tried to not laugh at how i looked like. I could already picture how i looked like still in my PJs which consisted of basketball shorts and no shirt or shoes. and my hair a mess i rolled my eyes at my luck. The next thing i know that bella pokes my chest and muffled chuckle comes through my taped mouth. Great not this again

" look edward we are going to untie but you have to be good boy or bella will tickle you" rose said in a threatening tone. i all but nodded and glared as Bella's small hands untied my hands and took off the tape off my mouth and handed me the shirt. i put on my shirt and just glared at my sisters.

" be good edward" rose said glaring back at me

" where are you taking me" i said angrily at them

" stop complaining or i will do something i regret edward" Alice snapped back

" and what would that be alice you already kidnapped your own brother. what else could you do to me" i said through my clenched teeth, i balled up my fists

"this" Rose said as she got a piece of tape put it over mouth got the rope and tied my hands together yet again for the second time but this time it was tighter. i growled from under the tape and and started to yell at her but only came out in muffles again. she sighed and threw a black blindfold at Bella

" put it on him bella he's not aloud to see where we are going" rose said. I looked at bella with big shocked eyes and shook my head for her not blindfold me. if i wasn't gagged or tied i would have begged bella to not do it. I moved as far as i could from bella but Bella only unbuckled her seat belt reached over to me and tried to put on the blind fold but i kept shaking my head to keep her from putting it on. I tried to kick bella but my feet were tied together. she only stepped on my feet to stop the attack i was doing on her legs

" edward" bella sighed " your making this hard then it has to be. Now stop being a baby and let me get this on your head. i doubt your sisters are going to kill you" she said as she unbuckled my seat belt before i could move away she grabbed my head held it still and tied it on. She took her foot off mine then she laided my head in lap and massaged my head. if it wasn't my sister kidnapping me i would be panicking by now.

i couldn't see anything through this blindfold and it kinda scared me a lot cause where ever they were taking that had to involve tying me up , blind folding me and taping my mouth shut. I struggled a bit in her lap cause she was tickling me as punishment for fighting her. I wiggled more in her lap until she finally stopped but all i wanted to do was get out of here. i begged bella to let me go but only came out in muffles

"what did you say edward" bella said as she played with my hair

i tried to talk again but only muffles came out again. i sighed and gave up cause i knew i would never escape my sister or Bella's grasps

" edward if we take off the tape will you be a good little eddie" rose said to me as if i was a small child but i just nodded again. Rose took off the tape and i just laided their in bella's lap as she played with my hair

" but edward we are keeping the blind fold and rope since you did put up a fight this morning" alice said

"well you would do the same if you were tackled, tickled and held down" i said in a low voice trying not to get the tape back on my mouth.

"look edward we knew you would say no to this if we asked so we just took you " rose said

" look you guy i love you guys a lot even thought i do act like a jerk i would say yes if it was reasonable" i said with a sigh. bella tickled my sides again while rose got tied my feet. I cried behind the blindfold from my tickling torture and wiggled like a worm but bella held me down like emmett and jasper had done.

" aww im missing al the fun" i heard alice whine

"please stop im begging you please stop" i said in between laughs

"nope im sorry edward this is very fun to tickle you" bella said as she held my bound hands with one hand and tickled me with the other one. The car stopped but this didn't mean they stopped tickling me alice just joined in and said we are here. i heard bella gasp. They finally stopped as they untied my ankels put on my shoes attached something to my bound hands. They helped me stand up.. They started leading me to what seemed like woods or a path they tugged me a long with an other rope tied to my hands. I felt like a dog on a leash. i didn't say a word as they lead me in what ever i was in up stairs. they unlocked a door. They sat me on a couch. I tried to take off the blindfold but a pair of hands stopped me with the rope still tied to my hands and whispered "ah ah ah oh no you don't, not yet mr it's a surprise" bella's voice sent shivers down my spine as she laided me down and tied the rope to what seems to be the leg of some furniture. She took off the tape off my mouth. I've never felt so helpless before i usually am the one making shivers down their spine but not mine. i tried to get free but not luck what ever was on this thing was heavy. Ugh why does this happen to me

"rose! Alice! Bella! " i yelled out but i got no reply just a door opening and hearing wheels roll on the floor

"Rose?Alice? Bella?" i said again

" yes edward" they said in unison

"can you guys let me go yet" i said as i forced a smile

" no brother dearest" alice said as she poke me

" why not" i whined

" cause edward i said so " she said as she put tape on my mouth AGAIN. i tried to roll off the couch but their were chairs blocking it like bars to a jail cell. I tried to to kick them away still not luck with my feet all tied. I Whimpered in defeat and just gave up. i felt someone untie the rope from the furniture moved the chairs, stand me up and put me in a computer chair and push me in room . they tied more rope around my shoulders and around the chair and continue this process until i couldn't even move my whole upper body. then went down to my feet and tie they to the base of the chair. I tried to wiggle but i couldn't. they then wheeled me deeper into the room and left and locked the door behind them. My stomach growled when my nose hit the smell of food. i almost forgot i never ate anything this morning. i heard the door open again then someone grab the rope that was connected to my hands and pulled me out of the room. the person pulled me to where towards the food was. the person stop and placed me in a stop then they left to get something. the person came back a moment later and sat down in a chair. the person took off the tape off my mouth.

" can i take the blindfold off " I asked quietly

"no you cant" Bella's voice that sent another chill down my spine

"w-why not" i stuttered

"cause alice says so. now open up your mouth" she whispered in my ear i opened up my mouth and a piece of pancake was in my mouth. I moaned at the taste of it. then she put another piece in my mouth after i was done chewing and continued this process till the pancakes were gone and i was full. bella then put a glass to my lips and i drank the glass of milk.

" is he done eating yet "alice yelled

"yup" bella called back

" ok you have to retie his hands behind his back and leave every things off" alice called back.

" sir yes sir" bella said. i couldn't help to chuckle. but groan as bella untied my hands then grabbed them again behind my back. I didn't struggle when she tied them again.

" please bella im begging you, untie me " i begged her

" no edward i cant. " bella said. i continued to beg. i heard bella get up , i heard the sound of ripping tape. my eyes widened. no she wouldn't be mean and put tape on my mouth. i sat waiting for bella to come back and see if you would put tape on my mouth. i heard bella come back and before bella would put tape on my mouth

"please bella don't! ill stay quiet i won't say a word i promise" i rushed out

bella sighed " fine but not more words from you mr" she said in a tone that made me feel like i was in trouble

"thank you bella i love you so much right now cause my mean sister would put tape on my mouth" i said. the next thing i knew i the piece of tape was over my mouth

"i heard that edward" alice said " and we are not mean" then she went from behind the chair grabbed my bound wrists

"their thats better isn't it edward " alice said as she sat on my lap wrapping her hands around my neck

i grunted to response to her remark. and struggle but no luck. ugh damn it they had me good right now. i tried to talk but only muffles came out and then alice ripped the tape

"yes edward" she said sweetly

"why are you doing this to me guys" i said in a defeated tone. i fought the hand ropes on my wrists

" it for your own good you need to be away from tanya and like i said in the car we need someone to hold our bags and plus we can bond" she said

" but alice i have a date tonight please just let me go and i'll come back but please" i begged her

"no can do Edward your staying here with us and thats final. Edward its for your own good i miss the old you, the one who didn't bring home a different girl every week. or the on who disrespects girls. Im sorry edward but we had to " Alice said i could tell she was crying by the tears that hit my shorts and shirt. i really hate when alice cries it hurts me so much

" aw ali im sorry. dont cry. I would hug you if i wasn't tied to a chair" i tried to support her with what i could

"Edward i just miss the old you " she said as she cried into my shirt and her arms around my waist. I put my chin on her head

" i know ali but im still here you know i wont leave you" i said i sigh " fine ill stay ali but can we not do the whole tying me and gagging me AND blindfolding me "i said with a smirk in hope they would hope they would let go after they were done with me.

" no cause their goes the fun for the next two weeks" alice said. my smirk went away i started to worry about what they had planed over two weeks that had me carrying bags and things of sorts

"what do you have planed over two weeks that involves me" i said worriedly

" oh some fun for both of us or should i say all of US" alice said i could hear the grin in her voice grin i was about to talk when my phone started ringing from my pocket. i wish i could answer my phone but me being tied to chair right now didn't help. then a wave of strawberries reach my face as bella reached into my pocket to grab my phone. The hand grabbed out my phone. i was gonna debate and yell for help but i was dizzie the smell to the point it felt like i was drugged.


	5. Phone call

Bpov

I reached into Edward's pocket pull out his phone and answered his phone

(**bella/**_tanya)_

"**hello?**" Edward yelled for help but alice covered his mouth with her hands. Rose ran to the kitchen and got the roll of tape

"_who are you and was that my eddie i heard in the back round_" the voice snapped back

"**The question is... who are YOU. no i think your hearing things ** " i snapped back

"_ Its tanya and why do you have MY Eddie's phone and who are you _" Edward yelled for help as Alice took off her hand and Rose quickly put a piece of tape over his mouth. He glared at them and continued to yell but muffles only came out again

"**He is kinda... " **i took a glance at edward " **tied up at the moment and can't come to the phone would you like to leave a message. and Tanya if i tell you i would have to kill you" **i laughed at my pun and looked up at Edward but he only rolled his eyes

_" i think it was my eddie in the backround but tell him to pick me up at 7 tonight and stay away from my eddie or i will make your life hell"_

**" I think your plans for tonight are kinda canceled tonight since he's VERY busy tonight and oh really make it hell. to be honest you dont scare me. Your like all the other blonde bimbos who THINKS they can scare me but can't"**

_" what's so important that he can't come tonight. oh honey i can give you the worst things you can imagine"_

**" like his family and me and other things that don't have you involved. ha ha don't make me laugh i can turn you hair pink for a year" **

_"im not telling you again stay away from him or you will not know what hit you-" _ i hung the phone before i started to laugh and probably knowing she was just making promises she cant even full fill.

"it was tanya" i said to edward mouth was with tape " she tried to threaten me to stay away from you" i couldn't hold it in any more. I started to laugh to the point where tears came out of my eyes. Alice took the tape off

"Bella what did she say to you" Edward said in a strained voice. Was he mad that she had threatened me? I pondered for a second then answered him.

" oh to just stay away from you or i won't know what hit but thats all i heard before i hung up on her" i said with a smile

" oh you go girl" Alice said and hi fives my hand

" wow you guts to hang on tanya cause no one does that to her" rose said to me as edward silently chuckled

" i don't take shit from no one. isn't that right edward" i said i put his phone the table and pinched his cheeks. he tried to get out of my grip but i had him.

"bella please let go of my cheeks" he said but didn't listen , i just kept pinched his cheeks even more then i started to poke his sides again since it's very entertaining to poke Mr Edward Cullen. Edward started to laugh as i attack his sides

" i will get revenge on you Bella Swan" he said threateningly

"aw is that true EDDIE" i whispered in his ear darkly. i felt him shiver "cause i think i have the upper hand right now" i said as my one of my hands touched his face and the other hand poked his side

" i swear to all of you i will get payback" he said in the most threatening voice he could come up with but it sound weak and shaky

"oh really dear brother" alice says in a dark voice. She unties his shoulders for a second then edward took off running with his bound hands . I was the first to react i chased him throughout out the cabin and tackled him to the floor. i heard him groan and try to wiggle out but i started to tickle him then turned him over so i was on his stomach. he started yelling help and screaming at the top of his lungs but i held his lips shut. he looks at me with his green eyes and my brown eyes. His green eyes pleading me to left him go. his bound hands was in front of him . He struggled more and under me and tried to kick me. i've never seen edward so ... weak and defenseless in the time that i met him to now. i took my fingers off his lips.

After he stopped struggling i loosened my grip for a second and he pushed me off and ran down towards the kitchen. we chased after him and i cornered him in between me and a walk. He started to back up until their was no more places to run we had him surrounded. i pushed him up the cabinets and the counter. i pressed my body up to his and he tried to wiggle out but their was no more space to wiggle.

" now bella your the nicest person i have ever met and you wouldn't do anything to me to hurt me right" he said in a shaky voice

"of course not edward i wouldn't do anything that would hurt your pretty little face or hair" i said evilly as wrapped my arms around his arms trapping them undermine. and the gave alice and rose the chance to grab his ankles. I moved as he fell to the ground as rose and alice had his ankles. i took this chance and went from behind him and got his shoulders.

" Alice Bella" he whined and tried to wiggle feel then rose gave alice his other ankle and went to get his torso and we carried him to a room threw him on the bed and locked the door

" bella am so proud of you" alice said then hugged me and went to sit on the couch and watch TV. we heard edward pounding on the door and telling us to let him out. but ignored him we would come get him sooner or later for to give him his dinner. Ha alice was right this is fun "kidnapping" the great Edward Cullen and saying smack to his girlfriend. this is gonna be a fun two weeks.

Epov

i banged against the door with my hands tied and calling to them to open the door and let me out.

" ALICE CULLEN YOU OPEN THIS DOOR NOW" i screamed from behind the door. i know they can hear me but their were ignoring. i kept screaming for at least another hour. i went to sit on the edge of the bed and tried to bite off the ropes but then i gave up a laid down the bed. I went under covers and slowly drift to sleep...

I woke up to bella in front of me untying my hands and hiding the ropes. I looked at her half asleep still so i laid back down and closed my eyes as she left the room. I woke up a while later and processed what happened. Shit i said i had a chance to get out of this damn room out of this damn cabin but no i just missed my chance. i got up and stretched out my arms and i smelled food. my eyes traveled to the desk next to me with a tray of pasta and a glass of juice and with a note with the food

Edward,

heres some food guessing a growing boy would need to eat. and i guess you would be getting hungry very soon sooooo here is some pasta we made you food. ;) get ready for round three cause Mr. Cullen we will get you -even in your sleep...-. and you will come out of the room sometime tomorrow for carrying our bags and other sorts of manly things you can do for us. Oh by the way have a nice nap Mr. cullen ;)

oxox Bella

p.s their is a bath room in the room so no need to say theirs not a bathroom in their.

I smiled at her little threat. i started eating the pasta. i moaned after the first bite. who ever cooked this food was a good cook. I finished it all then l laided on the pillow trying to stay awake but my eye began to drop. i wonder why i was so tired i doubt they drugged me... they wouldn't. i reread the last part of the note... " have a nice nap mr cullen" damn it they did drug me! I fought my eyes they began to drop more on their own. i had to win this no way in hell are they going to win this. Ugh these girls play so unfair. ugh damn bella if i wasn't so hungry i wouldn't have ate it i now regret it.

Ai focused on the one thing that would keep me awake i focused on Bella's beauty... her angelic voice... her loving heart... her imperfect body ... her genuine smile ... she was nothing compared to tanya who jumped on me and called me her eddie. She never dressed in short skirts and low cut shirts. i shivered at the thought. Bella just dressed in jeans and a t- shirt that hid her figure but you can clearly see it the way the shirt clung to her form. Could i really be falling for Bella Swan? I just met her and im falling in love with her. I didn't mind her holding me down in the hallway she did it in the most gentlest way anyone today has ever handled me. to keep my self awake i look around the room and found a guitar in the closet. I went to sit their in a chair and started to sing the first song that came to my mind (Come Around by stars go dim)

You've got to believe me, When I say I'll follow you

Through the depths of higher water,

Till the end I'll fight for you

I'll wait till you come around, till you find yourself in you

Till you find that there is no one who could love you

more than me.

And I'll wait till I'm your last memory and I

Hold you till you fall in love.

Cause I'll be here when you come around

I'll never be the one to

Put you out or put you down

Your life will never be the same

When you're with me honey everything seems to fall in place,

So I'll be here when you come around

You have your doubts on love, you will always have your fears

You will have your apprehensions,

Scared that love will lead to tears

I will always be, right here waiting for you

Cause forever love doesn't always come around everyday

Cause I'll be here when you come around

I'll never be the one to

Put you out or put you down

Your life will never be the same

When you're with me honey everything seems to fall in place,

So I'll be here when you come around

So take your time, don't you worry girl, I don't want

to rush you into anything, that you're not ready for

Cause when the time is right you know that I'll be waiting here,

To love you girl, I'll never let you go

Cause I'll be here when you come around

I'll never be the one to

Put you out or put you down

Your life will never be the same

When you're with me honey everything seems to fall in place,

So I'll be here when you come around

So I'll be here when you come around

when i was done the song i felt more tired then nothing but i didn't want to let them win since im not to accept defeat when im not forced to. i sighed and i yawn. Why does bella have to be on my mind so very much for the last 24 hours she has been on my mind every single second of every minute. Bella will be mine ... I started sing again ( Use somebody by King of leon)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ohOh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)

I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see

painted faces, fill places I can't reach

You know that I could use somebody...

you know that I could use somebody...

Someone like you and all you know and how you speak

countless lovers undercover of the streets

You know that I could use somebody...

you know that I could use somebody...

Someone like you

(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ohOh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh [wha-ah-ah]

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh [wha-ah-ah]

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ohOff in the night, why'd you live it up, I'm off to sleep

waging wars to shape the poet and the beat

I hope it's going to make you notice...

I hope it's going to make you notice...

Someone like me...

(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Someone like me...

(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) someone like me... somebody...

(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) [wha-ah-ah]

(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ohI'm ready now, I'm ready now

I'm ready now, I'm ready now

I'm ready now, I'm ready now

I'm ready now)

. . . . . .

(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Someone like you... somebody

(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Someone like you... somebody

(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Someone like you... somebody

(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ohI've been running around, I was looking down at all I see...

My eyes began to drop a little but i rubbed them and went to the bathroom to splash water on my face then dried it with a towel. I didn't as bad as i thought but it wasn't the greatest i have ever look. My eyes tear stained, my shirt covered with Alice's tears, my wrists red from the rope, my lips chapped from the tape on my mouth.

" Edward" bella called out of the room. I jumped alitte bit. I thought of jumping of bella but i knew that wouldn't work so well since im pretty tired right now and she would have me pinned down pretty fast. ugh i need to lift weights. i splashed my face one more time then i walked out of the bath to see bella on the bed indian style

" yes" i said in a monotone voice

" oh i thought you were sleeping" she said i glared at her for second then sat down in the chair

" and why it that? its not like you put something in the food Bella" i said while staring at her to see if her face changed to see any indication that she willl admit that she drugged me

" what are you talking about edward" she said as she tilted her head to the side

"hm you don't know what im talking about dear bella" i said as I raised my eye brow. I lay my head on the base of the chair and my eyes begin to drop a little. i see bella smile a bit. i knew she was the one who drugged or maybe it was al their ideas to do so but i dont care their gonna get it. all of them ... i trudged over to the bed, put the guitar at the side of the bed and i lay on my stomach staring at bella. She had a big smile on her face. Bella reached over and touched my face

" Edward are you ok" she said with a big smile still on her face

" Im sleepy ..." i said with a yawn and rubbed my eyes " i wonder why huh" i said staring her with a look. Her smile got wider

" edward maybe you haven't enough sleep" she said grabbed my hand and pulled me toward her lap. i tried to struggle against her but i was to tired to fight back. She pulled with all her strength and placed my head on her lap and started to run her hand through my hair. It was like she knew that having someone touch my hair soothed me and helped me sleep. damn it i hate her cause she doing this on purpose to making me fall asleep. I tried to get up but bella held me their.

" No Edward stay down" she said sternly

" Bella why are you being nice to me" i said but it sound like a whisper since im slowly drifting in and out of sleep

"cause your being trapped in this cabin against your will" she said

" where is my phone" i asked her weakly. i slowly started to give in to the drug and she just grinned trumply

" oh you don't need to worry about that now" she said

"but i wan-" she cut me off by putting a finger on my lips and shushed me. I was afraid why bella didn't want to give me my phone. Bella moved me toward the center of the bed and i began to stink into the bed. she pulled the blanket and covered me. i mumble shit under my breathe since my eyes were dropping even more by the warmth and how comfortable i was right now. I kept shaking my head from keeping my eyes to close

" edward just go to sleep " bella said in a soft voice

"no" i whispered back

"come one edward just close those pretty little gems" she said as she massaged my head. I couldn't keep my eyes open very long. bella brought the glass of Juice to my lips that i didn't drink. i shake my head even more. I push the cup away but she moved it back to my lips

"no i don't want to drink it " i said weakly. I could feel it what ever was in my system kicking in by the warmth of the blankets

"edward you must be thirsty" she said and she was right and she moved the glass to my lips. i pushed the cup away again but bella tilted the glass a bit and a drop of juice fell in my mouth. my mouth watered for more. bella moved the cup to my lips again and tilts my head a bit and i drink the Juice down

" see that wasn't so hard was it" bella said as she put the cup down and massaged my head and played with my hair.

"no it wasn't" i mumbled even more sleepily. i grabbed more of the blanket and wrap my self in it deeper

"bella you wont leave me right" i asked her but came out in a whisper again

" no i promise i wont edward now good night" was the last thing i heard till i gave in to the drugs and closed my eyes.


	6. Something called sleep?

**Hope you like. I know it's been a while since I updated, but hey! It's better than nothing. :) Well, I'll see you at the bottom!**

**~Emo princess**

BPOV

I sighed. Damn, Edward could be stubborn. Why couldn't he just accept it? He should have just drank the juice and everything would have been fine.

I played with his hair. My hands tangled in his bronze locks and massaged his scalp.

A smirk spread across my face. _Should I tell him what happened to his phone? Does he really want to know? _A laugh escaped my lips at the thought of telling him.

_A few hours ago..._

Rose, Alice, and I were watching the movie 'True blood' on Netflix.

"I love my vampires hot and bad," I purred out.

"Oh, Bella, I would have thought you would be more of a werewolf type," Rose said.

"Like the guy from 'Teen wolf'," Alice said, giggling.

I made a sound with my mouth while blowing out, making a "psh" in dismissal to the idea.

"No, I'm a vampire type. I like dogs, but not that way," I said.

Edward suddenly came to mind. Over the months I had known him, starting from the beginning of the year all the way to this Spring Break vacation, he started to be more…_nice_ in a way. He was less of a player. I guess he was starting to grow a heart. You know, like the Grinch? Well, his skin wasn't green, except for when his eyes, and when he was a little green monster. A jealous Edward was a hot Edward, but it wasn't like I would actually admit that to him.

"Don't you think we should feed Edward?" Rose asked, placing a finger under her chin in thought.

"Yeah, we should. Let's go." Alice got up and stretched before heading towards the kitchen. Rose followed behind. I paused the movie and followed them.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked as I washed my hands.

Alice and Rose each raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"Bella Swan! You are a guest! You're _not _allowed to cook for our stupid brother," Alice said in disbelief. She pushed me out of the kitchen. I turned around and stuck out my bottom lip at them in a pout that I hoped was cute enough to persuade them to let me help.

"Please, Ali? I really don't mind." I gave both Alice and Rose my best puppy dog eyes even though I was only addressing Alice. Alice put her hands on her hips and her lips transformed to a hard line.

"Fine, but you're _only_ giving it to him," Alice said, making sure to emphasize "only".

"Yes, ma'am." I smiled and giggled. I walked out of the kitchen and laid down the couch. My eyes drooped a little, and soon I was asleep.

I woke up to Edward's phone ringing. I groggily grabbed it. I looked at the caller ID; it was Tanya, again.

Why wouldn't she just go _away_? Couldn't she take a damn hint? Couldn't she figure that Edward wasn't going to pick up his phone? I mean, he wasn't answering her calls for a reason! Rose, Alice, and I had considered throwing Edward's phone at a wall or smashing it with a hammer every time Tanya had called so far.

"Is that Tanya _again_?" Alice screeched from the kitchen, annoyed.

"Tell her to fuck _off_!" Rose growled.

I sighed and picked up the phone.

"WHERE IS MY EDDIE?" Tanya demanded, her condescending shriek threatening to kill my ear buds. It was a good thing Edward had stopped banging on his bedroom door, or we would be in trouble.

"He's sleeping," I snapped, angry with Tanya's superior voice and her continuous calls.

"Where. Is. My. Eddie-kins?" Tanya growled.

_Ahh, there it is again. The "I'm-Better-Than-You" voice,_ I thought to myself.

"Look bitch," Alice yelled, not bothering to even finish her sentence before ripping it out of my hands and throwing at the wall. Unfortunately, it missed and hit the TV, shattering the TV's screen on impact. Alice huffed and looked satisfied until the phone rang again.

She screamed angrily and stormed over to the phone, making sure to avoid the scattered pieces of the TV screen. She grabbed it and ran over to the kitchen counter, repeatedly smashing the phone against the granite table top.

"Argh! What is this phone _made_ of!" she snarled when it didn't break easily.

Alice threw the phone on the floor and stomped on it. The phone was left in pieces on the floor. Alice pulled out the memory chip out of his phone-or what was left of it-and put it in her wallet.

"Alice, you _do_ know he's going to need that, right?" Rose chuckled as she came out with a tray of food and handed it to me.

"Doesn't matter. At least we won't hear his freaking phone go off every five seconds. It's not like he's going to use it," Alice said cheerfully.

We all laughed a bit. I headed towards Edward's room and unlocked the door. I walked in and set the tray down. I sat on the edge of the bed, and reached towards a very sleepy Edward. I untied his hands, which were bound with a rope, and left him a note. I left the room and locked it behind me.

_Back to present_

Edward's hair was really soft. I kept tangling my fingers in his locks. Edward moaned and buried his face in my lap.

"Bella," Edward whispered. He let out another moan. He rolled on his back. His face was facing the ceiling. I began to play with his hair again. Alice and rose came in.

"So? Did you tell him?" Alice asked.

"I love you," Edward groaned out.

My hands stopped moving.

_Did he just say loves me?_

Alice and Rose had identical smirks on their faces. Rose gave Alice a knowing look. I swear, I could read their minds.

"I told you so," Rose said in a sing-song voice.

"He's probably talking about someone else," I said

"Bella..." Edward groaned out and turned on his side.

I tensed up for a second. Alice and rose gave me the "I'm not buying that" look.

"Well…anyways, Bella, tell him his suit case is in the closet," Alice said.

"He loves you. He L-O-V-E-S you," Rose sang out.

"No, he doesn't," I yelled back. I moved his head to a free pillow. His hand grabbed mine. He looked at me with cloudy green spheres.

"Bella...please don't...go," he whimpered out.

"I'm not going anywhere, Edward," I said as I caressed his face.

"Y-you promise?"

"Yes, Edward. I promise not to leave."

"Ok."

With that Edward closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

"I guess we will take our leave. Let's give these love birds some personal time," Rose said. Alice snickered and started to leave.

"We are _not_ love birds," I hissed, but they were already out the door. I pulled the comforter over Edward's shoulders.

It was a good thing that Edward was in the middle of the bed since I had promised to stay with him. I sighed and threw myself on the bed, my head landing on one of the pillows. I felt Edward stir and groan. He turned over, facing me, but his eyes were still closed. His hair was even messier than usual-and his hair was always messy. His face was cleaner than before, so I knew had cleaned up before going to bed.

Mindlessly, my hand reached up and cupped his cheek. I brushed some stray locks falling into his eyes out of the way. I would have to learn Edward's secret to soft hair. I went back to cupping his cheek and rubbed circles around it. I smiled. Edward must have been really be out of it to not notice me. A giggle escaped my lips.

Oh, Ali and Rose cheated. They drugged poor little Edward. I shook my head. Edward moaned and he shifted closer to me. My hand still on his cheek. I ran my hand down Edward's neck. I felt him shiver under my touch. My hand continued down to his collarbone.

"W-who is touching me?" Edward asked in a shaky voice. I smiled innocently when his eyes opened and bore into mine, cloudy from sleep.

"I-it was you, wasn't it?" Edward stuttered out. I kept my hand on his collarbone for a second then my fingers started dancing across it, then back up his neck and behind his ear. His eyes never left mine. His eyes drooped a bit but he forced them back open. I started massage behind his ear and he let out a low moan.

"Edward," I said. Hmm. So _this_ was his "spot". I smiled, knowing that I could use this knew information to my advantage.

"Hmm?" Edward mumbled, dazed.

"So, Mr. Cullen. This is your weak point," I said.

"N-no it's not," Edward stuttered nervously, obviously hoping I wouldn't catch onto his lie. He looked away from me.

"Oh, really, Edward?" I grinned when he shivered.

"Edward, look at me." Edward's eyes met mine briefly then looked away.

"Edward, please look at me." I put on a pout and puppy dog eyes. He looked at me.

"Yes, Bella?" Edward whispered. His eyes were less cloudy, but still very sleepy looking.

"Is this your weak spot?" I pulled out my best puppy dog eyes and pout.

"Y-yes." He was stuttering again, and he looked away from me.

I pulled my hand from his ear. I smirked. I promised myself I would find every weak and tickle spot on his body. **(A/N: Hehe. That sounds dirty...any who, on with the story.)**

"Edward, please don't look away from me," I whispered at him. His eyes met mine again, and this time they didn't leave. I poked his chest and sides and he groaned.

"Bella, please don't tickle me. I'm tired." I wondered why he thought him being tired would stop me.

Edward chuckled when I tickled him, and swatted my hands away to protect himself. I went to poke him, and when he went to swat my hand away, he ended up poking his own hip. He let out a small laugh. I grinned evilly. **(*enter thunder here*)** _So, he's also ticklish in the hips. _Once he saw my grin he looked regretful of laughing.

"Bella! No, it's not what you think," he yelled out.

I proved that his claims were wrong when I poke/assaulted his hips and he laughed even more. I stopped for a minute and raised an eye brow at him.

"Really, Mr. Cullen? Is it not what I think?" A smirked spread across my lips.

He rolled over on his other side and wrapped the comforter around him without responding. I laughed inwardly at the thought of attacking a sleepy Edward.

"Edward," I whispered in his ear. He shivered again.

"Bella," he replied groggily. I watched his hands move to his face and rub his eyes.

"Bella, please don't tell Alice about my other tickle spot," he begged me.

"I won't tell Alice, but that doesn't mean I won't use it to my advantage." I chuckled darkly in his ear. Another shiver shook his through his body.

"No, please, don't," he begged. He rolled over back over and put out his lip in a pout.

"Yes, Edward," I said. "Yes, I will."

"NO! I'm tired because _you_ drugged me. It's not fair for you to get me while I'm down, so don't. Please?" He gave me the puppy dog eyes, and as freaking cute they were, I wasn't going to give in.

"Nope, Edward. I'm having too much fun. And for your information, the drugging was your sister's doing."

Edwardwrapped the comforter around him more tightly, since it was hung over his shoulders loosely, as though it was some kind of protection from my tickle attacks. I attacked behind his ear, a place where he wasn't covered. Edward's grip around the comforter loosened and his eyes rolled behind his head.

"N-no B-Bella t-that's c-cheating...s-stop," he said between laughs. I started to pry the comforter from his hands with my left hand while the other worked behind his ear. Once the comforter was removed from his hands completely, I slowly started to uncover his torso. Edward tried to block his ear with one hand, but I grabbed it. Then I completely uncovered his torso and made sure I had access to his hips.

"B-Bella y-your n-not g-going t-to w-win," he claimed.

"Edward, I'm afraid I already am," I purred in his ear.

I let go of his hands and let my hand trail down his chest and to his hips. I didn't spare the chance to tickle him. Edward was wiggling like a worm. He rolled on to his stomach in attempt to stop me, so I sat on his back and continue to tickle him. Once I was done torturing the poor guy, I grabbed the pillow and put it on Edward's shoulder. I was too lazy to roll off Edward, so I laid down the pillow. Then I covered both Edward and I with the blanket.

"Bella? What are you doing on top of me?" Edward asked sleepily, taking silent breaks between "Bella" and "What" as well as "on top" and "of me". His voice wasn't louder than a whisper. I saw his head sink into the pillow and his eyes close, but he forced them open again.

"Eddie, why won't you close your pretty little eyes?" I stroked Edward's cheek.

"I'm not sleepy." His voice was determined.

"Edward, I know you _are_ sleepy, so get some rest. You'll need it."

"But Bella! I'm not, I promise."

"Really, Edward? Not even when do this?"

I got off the bed and put the one CD that always made me fall asleep into the CD player. Clair de Lune started to hum through the room.

I walked back to the bed and settled into the same position I was in as before. I noticed Edward was being stubborn again. I was really hoping the music would work, and I knew it would be if Edward wasn't being so damn stubborn.

"Edward, go to bed," I said.

"I'm not tired." He sounded sleepy, and I rolled my eyes. He was too determined for his own good. I shook my head and covered his eyes with my hands, closing off his eye sight to everything but the darkness they provided.

"Be_lla_!" Edward's hands moved to mine and tried to remove them, but I poked his sides with my toes. Edward let out a laugh. His hands moved to stop my toes. I moved them quickly.

"Bella!" he whined again.

"Go to sleep, Edward."

"I'm not tired."

"Edward, please close your green little orbs and just sleep for me, please."

"Okay, Bella, but just for today," he mumbled.

"Thank you, Edward."

I uncovered his eyes and hugged his shoulders. My arms didn't make it all the way around, but hey, it was still a hug, right?

"You're welcome, Bella," Edward slurred in sleepiness. I fluffed up my pillow and put it back down on Edward's shoulders. I pulled the comforter back up over us and laid down, calling it a night.

**Well, hey readers! Do me a favor and hit that button on the bottom of the screen for me. I want to know there are people reading this. I know I've got A LOT of hits and I thank you for all those hits. It's really means a lot (even though you fan fiction attacks my email and I have so many "(penname) has added your story their favorites" emails). I would love to thank my lovely betaTwilight Luver722 cause if it wasn't for her you might have to deal with**

**my HORRIBLE grammar! But PLEASE hit that button. I know a lot of people are reading this!**


End file.
